When A Stranger Comes
by karincecil
Summary: Dis is fanfic pertama saya yang penuh dengan kenistaan,kebejatan yang terkandung dalam setiap kata(?) *abaikan*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan punya Isayama sensei *sembah sujud***

** Eren punya saya ****:3 *********dihajar rivaille-loh?***

**Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfic. Jadi mohon maaaapppp sebesar-besarnya sebesar oppai titan Annie-eeh *blush* kalo bahasanya kacau, OOC banget, serta garing**** kriuk kriuk, typo bertebaran~**

**Sekali lagi gomen ne kalo bahasanya ngaco banget. So, happy reading minna! Jangan lupa ripyuw yaa **

** .**

** .**

** .**

Pelan-pelan kubuka mataku

"a-aduh"

Terasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhku. Kucoba mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku. Tetapi malah kepalaku terasa pusing sekali.

"Oh,kamu sudah bangun? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Seorang gadis manis bersyal merah menyapaku.

"A-aku Eren, Eren Jaeger. Kau siapa? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, aku dimana?"

"Jaeger, kau sedang dirumahku. Aku menemukanmu di hutan dalam keadaan pingsan. Aku Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Senyumnya manis sekali. Aku terpaku melihat senyumnya.

"Eh? Apa yang sedang kau lihat? Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

"O-Oh tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir. Aku tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku.. "

"Mungkin kau terjatuh atau...?"

"Ya, mungkin saja.."

Sejak saat itu aku tinggal di rumah gadis yang bernama Mikasa Ackerman itu. Aku menjadi teman baiknya. Dia selalu merawat dan melindungiku.

_Dia seperti malaikat.._ batinku.

Lima tahun sudah berlalu, aku masih tidak ingat tentang apa yang sudah terjadi padaku saat itu. Akupun juga masih bingung kenapa Mikasa mau merawat dan menolongku. Apa aku harus menanyakan hal ini padanya?

"Eren.. Eren!"

"E-eh iya! Apa Mikasa?" teriakan _cetar membahenol_ itu cukup mengejutkanku.

"Mengapa kamu terus melamun?"

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Ceritakan padaku.."

"Ya, sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengatakannya. Begini, kenapa kamu mau menolongku hingga sekarang Mikasa?"

...

Sunyi. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Apakah ia tersinggung? Apakah ia marah? Aku sangat takut.

"Mika-"

"Apa kau tidak ingat padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu Mikasa? Mungkin kau salah orang.."

"Jadi kau benar –benar lupa saat kau menolongku dan memberikan syal ini?"

Kata-katanya sangat tegas. Aku tahu dari suaranya, dia merasa marah sekaligus sedih karena aku tidak ingat apapun tentangnya. Jujur, aku memang tidak ingat apapun tentang itu semua. Aku merasa sangat bingung.

"Yasudahlah jika kau memang tidak ingat. Tidak apa-apa kok" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia kembali ke kamarnya.

_Gapapa palamu, aku yang pusing mikirnya. _Batinku.

Sebenarnya apa maksudnya? Senyumnya seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu tapi aku merasa itu buruk. Sangat buruk. Kenapa? Karena mengabaikannya sama dengan panci melayang.

_Sebenarnya siapa dia? Apa benar aku telah menolongnya dan memberikan syal itu? Atau jangan-jangan ia salah orang? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Yang kutahu ia marah._

Hampir setiap malam aku memikirkan hal itu. Aku sangat penasaran. Namun, pada suatu hari aku memutuskan untuk membahas hal itu lagi dengannya. Firasatku mengatakan kalau aku akan terkena amukan dahsyatnya itu.

"Mi-Mikasa, apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Boleh kita bicara?"

"Jika kau ingin membicarakan hal itu, sebaiknya lupakan saja."

"Tidak, aku harus memberitahumu! Mungkin kau sala-"

"Diam, Eren!"

Sejenak aku terdiam. Terkejut karena teriakannya. Namun aku berusaha untuk tenang dan kembali menjelaskannya.

"Mungkin kau salah orang, aku tidak pernah bertemu deng-"

"Mmm.."

Tiba-tiba saja Mikasa mengecup bibirku. Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat damai. Air matanya menetes, mengalir membasahi pipinya. Lalu ia melepaskan kecupannya dariku dan mengusap air matanya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Eren!" katanya sambil berlari menjauhiku.

Aku hanya diam terpaku. Entah kenapa perasaan ini seperti membawaku ke dunia lain, dunia yang penuh dengan kedamaian dan tentu saja, cinta.

**.**

** .**

**- BERSAMBUNG -**

**Nah kan soak? hiks**

**Oh my emaaakkkk~ Daku takada inspirasiiii *curhat***

**Maap banget ini udah pendek, berantakan pula ._.**

**Review please? (/^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan punya Isayama sensei *sembah sujud***

**Eren punya saya:3*dihajar rivaille-loh?***

**Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfic. Jadi mohon maaaapppp sebesar-besarnya sebesar oppai titan Annie-eeh *blush* kalo bahasanya kacau, OOC banget, serta garingkriuk kriuk, typo bertebaran~**

**Sekali lagi gomen ne kalo bahasanya ngaco banget. So, happy reading minna! Jangan lupa ripyuw yaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

FLASHBACK

"Diam, Eren!"

Sejenak aku terdiam. Terkejut karena teriakannya. Namun aku berusaha untuk tenang dan kembali menjelaskannya.

"Mungkin kau salah orang, aku tidak pernah bertemu deng-"

"Mmm.."

Tiba-tiba saja Mikasa mengecup bibirku. Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat damai. Air matanya menetes, mengalir membasahi pipinya. Lalu ia melepaskan kecupannya dariku dan mengusap air matanya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Eren!" katanya sambil berlari menjauhiku.

Aku hanya diam terpaku. Entah kenapa perasaan ini seperti membawaku ke dunia lain, dunia yang penuh dengan kedamaian dan tentu saja, cinta.

**.**

Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Seperti dipukul oleh titan hingga hampir hancur. Kuputuskan untuk berbaring sebentar.

'' Eren.. lihat! Itu adalah gerbang utama Maria! ''

'' Ya.. akhirnya kita dapat kembali kesini..''

'' Aku penasaran apa yang ada di luar sana. Aku dengar di sana banyak makhluk-makhluk aneh.. tapi jika mereka menembus dinding, aku janji akan selalu melindungimu! Heeheee!''

''Jangan bodoh, akulah yang akan melindungimu, Mikasa!''

_Teeeeengggg... Teeeeeng..._

_Hah? Apa yang aku mimpikan?! K-kenapa ada Mikasa? Ini semakin membingungkan.._

'' Eren, sedang apa kau?''

'' Oh? Ini, aku sedang melihat peta. Ada apa, Mikasa?''

'' E-ehh.. mm.. A-aku minta maaf!''

''Minta maaf untuk apa?'' Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perkataannya.

'' Aku minta maaf untuk yang... waktu itu''

Kulihat mukanya semakin merah. Tangannya bergerak menutupi mukanya dan menahan malu.

''Tidak apa-apa.. aku tahu perasaanmu. Akulah yang harus minta maaf.. ''

Perlahan aku memegang tangannya dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Sekilas aku mengingat sedikit memori bersamanya yang dulu hilang... terlintas gambaran seorang gadis kecil yang berjuang keras... berjuang untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Rasanya aku ingin selalu memeluknya seperti saat ini dan tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa kalau dia adalah orang yang paling penting bagiku.

- BERSAMBUNG -

**GAAAAHH~~~ Aku gatau harus gimana, well akhirnya jadi juga ._.**

**review please? (/^o^)/**


End file.
